deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ganime/Magic School Bus is OP as F**K
(THIS IS NOT A JOKE) (Note: All info will be ripped from Deviantart) Magic School Bus The Magic School Bus: First Apperance: 1985 First TV Apperance: 1994 Model: Type A Minotaur Capacity: 30 students Weight: 10,000 pounds Feats: *First animated show to air on PBS *Redirected a meteor about to impact the earth *Went back in time over 65 million years *Traveled from the Earth to Pluto in under 30 minutes, with stops *Can transform into nearly anything, as well as transform its occupants into nearly anything *Survived the pressure of two colliding continental plates with ease *Can handle the vast pressures of the ocean deep, radiation from space, and the temperature of the sun, all while keeping its occupants safe from harm. *Can drive itself (but prefers Mrs. Frizzle at the wheel) *Created a red giant star out of nothing in a matter of seconds *Then tanked the explosion of a red giant sun going supernova *Theme song is performed by rock legend Lil' Richie XD Transmutation/Other Powers: Size changing of itself and other objects '-Smallest size: 0.1 nanometers across -Largest size: 3,475 kilometers across (2,159 miles) Time Travel -Went over 250 million years into the past Flight Dematerialization' Transformations: *Butterfly *Alligator *Bear *Bat *Snail *Frog *Gila Monster *Triceratops *Chicken *Duck *Ladybug *Turtle *Water Strider *Bee *Spider (Kaiju Sized) *Owl Limpet *Horned Lizard Vehicles: *Space Shuttle *Submarine *Jeep *Land Rover *Locomotive *Steamboat *Paddleboat *Pirate Ship *Spanish Galleon *Racecar *Helicopter *Anti-Recycling Machine *Biplane *Blimp *Skateboard *Surf board *Airboat *Tow Truck *10 winged plane *Hughes H-4 Hercules *Time Machine *The Starship USS Enterprise Other Inaminate Objects *Pollen grain Pitcher Pizza Spray Bottle Comet Asteroid *Moon *Guitar Floppy Disk Beehive A rock Water molecules Light particles Physicality: Speed: -Traveled from the Earth to Pluto in under 20 minutes (Not Counting stops) Roughly 230,000,000 mph -Traveled from the Earth to several different stars in minutes *Due to the distance of the nearest star to Earth being 4.35 light years, and the time needed for an object moving at light speed to get there is over 4 years, the Magic School Bus is at minimum 400 times faster than light. *If the Bus went to the farthest known star to Earth, then it's speed was 1,709,399.7 times faster than light. *Can move at light speed by changing into a light particle Durability :-Endured the pressures of being between 2 colliding tectonic plates -Can easily withstand the greatest pressures of the ocean 7,300 psi -Could not be affected by the immune system of a human -Survived the stomach acid of your average human pH level of 1.5-3.5-Extremely acidic -Shrugs off the cold and radiation of space -Survived a red giant sun going supernova at point blank range That kind of force can destroy entire solar systems and create Black Holes Visabely upset by this though Strength: -Can extend giant mechanical hands to manipulate objects -Can throw massive boulders Crushed leftover matter from a supernova into a new star* *Strained a bit at this effort Mrs. Valerie Frizzle: Age: Unknown, Likely late twenties-early thirties Occupation: Elementary School Science teacher Mental Status: "Batshit Crazy" Weaknesses: -Runs off of standard carbon combustion engine, which can be tampered with -Relies on the Mesmerglober and Shrinkerscope for powers -Durability is unreliable -No Combat experience Category:Blog posts